This invention relates generally to inflatable boats, and more particularly to a rigidifier for the floor of such a boat.
The burden of transporting recreational boats has become more oppressive in recent years, partly because people are increasingly purchasing small, fuel efficient cars, in lieu of large cars capable of carrying and pulling heavy loads. In addition, it has long been difficult to transport boats to remote locations, which frequently are the most desirable for fishing or scuba diving. One approach to this problem would be to use inflatable boats for such recreational activities as fishing, scuba diving or the like, since such boats are readily deflated and collapsed for transport and storage. However, inflatable boats have typically been impractical for such uses, because such boats have not been sufficiently rigid to be driven by the outboard motors necessary to reach remote areas. In addition, the floors of inflatable boats are generally incapable of withstanding the load required for scuba diving, for example.